Naruto's Savior and his new life
by Wiccan Queen
Summary: On Naruto's third birthday he's saved from a horrible fate by a mysterious woman. She leaves only to return weeks later to take him in an raise him as her own. what will happen to our hero now that he's got a new mommy? And what will others think of her?
1. The mate of Kyuubi No Yoko

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company they are the soul property of Masashi Kishimoto. Any characters not in the Naruto universe are the soul property of myself, Wiccan Queen, the plots are always my own. If anything I use belongs to someone else u will be informed now on with the story._

**Chapter One: The Mate of Kyuubi No Yoko**

It has been three years since the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure or Konoha for short. The villages Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the nine-tailed fox demon into a child that had been born that day. That child was Uzamaki Naruto. He is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzamaki Kushina. The Yondaime died sealing the fox demon into his own newborn son after his wife died. The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen took back the position of Hokage and made it a law that no one was to tell Naruto about him being the nine-tails jinchuriki nor was anyone told who his parents really were not even Naruto knew but the fox, Kyuubi did.

Three year old Uzamaki Naruto ran down alley ways trying to get away from the mob of twenty angry villagers. These villagers were civilian and ninja alike all wanting to hurt him but he didn't know why. He was crying the whole time and falling a lot. So his arms and legs along with his knees, elbows, and hands were scraped from the ground. He had just crossed a wooden bridge and had made it to the training fields when they caught up with him. They surrounded him and started beating him viciously. He had almost lost consciousness when they threw him into a metal cage and locked the door.

"Now you'll pay for what you've done demon brat." Said one man

After the man spoke another took a barrel of something and poured it over him through the cage. He coughed when some of it got into his mouth and nose. He became terrified when he recognized the smell of the liquid they had poured on him. It was oil it was used in lamps. He saw the same man from before who spoke pick up a torch.

"The only way to make sure our families stay safe is to get rid of you. And the best way to do that is to burn you so we can cleanse our village of your filth." Said the man holding the torch.

The torch was thrown just as Naruto screamed. He closed his eyes really tight and waited for the pain but it never came. He looked and saw someone standing in front of him and the torch was in their hand. He could see from the torch light that this person had beautiful red hair and they wore a ninja uniform of all white. The people were backing away from this person for some reason but Naruto didn't care they were keeping him from dying and that was all that mattered to him.

"What do you think you people are doing?" said the person who saved him.

"We're ridding our village of a monster. Who are you to challenge us?" said one man from the left of the group.

"How is this innocent child a monster exactly? All I see is a frightened little child." Said the woman

"He isn't a child he is a demon. The very demon who murdered thousands of our friends and family three years ago. Now again who are you?" said the man who had thrown the torch.

"You are all fools. Not that it will matter in the future I am Yoko Hikari." Said the woman

"Yoko?" said another man as they all looked at each other then back at the woman.

"Yes Yoko. I am the mate of Kyuubi no Yoko. And you will all pay for trying to harm this innocent child." Snarled Hikari as she crouched.

The people looked scared and pissed all at once and then Hikari looked at him and smiled before softly saying, "Little one please close your eyes. I don't want you to see this ok."

"Ok Lady Yoko." Said Naruto sweetly before covering his ears with his hands and closing his eyes.

Hikari thought the boy was smart to cover his ears without her having to tell him. She turned back to the people and smiling a very feral grin before changing forms and killing them all. They all screamed and tried to run away but didn't get far before they were engulfed in flames or torn apart by her fangs. When she was done she turned back to the child and saw that he had passed out from his wounds during the massacre of his captures. She decided to leave the child in the cage and she waited near it in her yoko form for someone to find him. When she heard people coming she left and watched from the shadows of the forest as three masked ninja came into the clearing and saw the mangled and mutilated bodies of the villagers who had hurt the child. They saw the cage and the small blonde child in it one of the ninja went over to the cage and picked the lock on the cage door.

"They were going to burn him alive." Said the wolf masked ninja.

"Please tell me your kidding Wolf?" said the Tiger masked ninja.

Wolf said, "I'm not I can smell the oil. He's been soaked in it."

The Ram masked Nin said, "Wolf, tiger there are huge tracks all over the place. If I wasn't mistaken I would swear they were fox prints."

"The fox must have figured out what they were doing and attacked them while Naruto was sealed in the cage." Said Wolf, "Either way they got what they deserved."

The other two looked at each other as Wolf walked away from the clearing cradling Naruto's unconscious body in his arms. They knew that Wolf had a soft spot for the young Jinchuriki. They didn't know the reason why though and when they asked Wolf wouldn't tell them only saying it wasn't their business. The boy was taken to the hospital and Hikari decided to leave the village for a while before returning she had seen how this child was going to be treated and she refused to let this pure child of light like her precious mate be consumed by his hatred and loneliness. She had seen the outcome of what was to come if that happened and she didn't like it. She was determined to change what she saw.

_Hikari's vision_

_ A young 16 year old blonde boy surrounded by a horrible black aura and blazing black eyes walked down the street of his home village killing anyone who crossed his path. Hours later nothing remained of the once prosperous village of Konoha. The boy stood in the center of the village surrounded by dead bodies covered from head to toe in their blood and surrounded in fire. His pure black eyes reflecting the flames nicely and the most vicious grin upon his face as he stood facing the last of the villages survivors the great copy ninja Kakashi._

"_Why Naruto? Why did you do this?" said Kakashi as he stood in the destroyed village_

"_Why? You dare ask me Why." Snarled Naruto, "Why not? I only gave them what they deserved. I had enough of their hatred and ridicule. When I was younger they called me monster and demon. I was innocent then but enough years of their hatred for me and their constant attacks killed that innocent child I once was. Even Kyuubi couldn't stop me from doing this though he tried I assured you. You see how far that got him didn't it. I just took the rest of his chakra and used it to do this. I am only what they made me Kakashi you should know that. If they hadn't have killed that innocent child I would be fine now wouldn't I."_

"_Please Naruto I don't want to do this please stop." Said Kakashi as Naruto advanced on him._

"_Will you kill me Nissan? Do you hate me too?" said Naruto smiling grimly_

"_No I don't hate you. I love you Naruto but I will kill you if you force me too. I don't want to your all I have ever had left please little brother stop." Said Kakashi, "we can leave this village and no one will know anything. We'll leave together just please stop."_

_Naruto said, "I would love to leave with you Nissan but I can't do that. You're too late to do anything your words mean nothing to me anymore. I won't kill you Nissan but I can't leave with you."_

"_What are you saying Naruto?" said Kakashi confused_

"_I'm saying kill me please. I don't want to suffer anymore. Just do it quick please I've had enough pain. All I want to do is rest now." Said Naruto sadly._

_Kakashi looked at him and grimly said, "Alright little brother."_

_ Kakashi ran at Naruto and very quickly slid his kunai through his heart while he held him close. Naruto coughed up blood and slumped against kakashi's body who knelt on the ground cradling him close to himself. Kakashi though crying gave Naruto one of his rare smiles._

"_Thank you Nissan." Said Naruto weakly as he reached up and removed Kakashi's mask and Headin before smiling a weak and small smile, "I love you Nissan."_

"_I love you too Ototou." Said Kakashi smiling a real smile at his younger brother, "Rest now you don't have to worry about anything I promise."_

"_What will you do now?" said Naruto as he grew weaker_

"_Nothing I'm going to go with you just like I said I would. I told you we'd leave this village together I meant it." Said Kakashi_

_Naruto then took notice of the wound against his older brother's side and said, "I hit you with that attack early when I killed Tsunade huh?"_

"_Yeah but it's alright it just means I can come with you." Said Kakashi as he laid down on the ground_

_Naruto curled up near him with his face near his and he smiled and said, "I'm glad you're coming with me Nissan that way you're not alone either."_

_Naruto's breathing faded after that and his head slumped against Kakashi's shoulder as he said, "so am I Naruto so am I."_

_ A red haired boy walked into the now smoldering village and walked past everything while his two companions gasped at what they saw. The red head walked straight through the village till he came upon who he was looking for. He found the two lying upon the blood stained ground holding each other in their deaths._

"_So you finally had enough of their torture then Naruto." Said the red head._

"_Gaara what happened here?" said the blonde girl._

_The red head now identified as Gaara said, "Naruto happened. He finally had enough of their ill treatment of him. But it seems he found happiness and peace in the end."_

_The blonde girl and the makeup wearing male both saw the two he was talking about and said, "Should we burry them all?"_

_Gaara said, "Call the others in here and get started on the rest and don't bother looking for survivors he wouldn't have left any. I'll deal with Naruto and Kakashi."_

"_Alright little brother." Said the blonde girl as she left._

"_What will we tell everyone about what happened?" said the other male_

"_We will tell them the truth Kankuro. We will tell them that the child who was murdered years ago finally got his revenge against his murderers. Cause that's what happened. Naruto was dead long before this he just finally snapped once the child he'd been harboring had been killed." Said Gaara_

_Kankuro said, "I don't understand brother."_

_Gaara said, "Naruto's innocent nature was finally destroyed completely yesterday. I told you before we left that something was wrong with him and this is the cause of what I felt."_

_ Once the sand siblings left and everyone was finally buried one grave stood out among the others. This one belonged to two very lonely siblings. The grave read_

_Here lies_

_Uzamaki Naruto_

_And_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Two souls who finally found the peace and love they had been searching for in each other._

_One was tortured and damned by everyone._

_The other was damned by circumstance._

_Both found love within each other the best of brothers and friends._

_Both found peace within deaths cool embrace._

_ Before the gate of Konoha stood a sign that read_

_Let this village's ruins stand as a testament of the unfair treatment of those know a Jinchuriki. Those who sacrifice their own well being to keep others safe from the unjust and bloodlust of demons. Those who unjustly accuse these precious souls remember what happened to this village. It was once a very prosperous village and the largest among the ninja world but because of their unjust treatment of one very innocent child they fell to his revenge when he had finally had enough of their treatment. The innocence of a single child can be saved if not treated with hatred and loneness. This village treated one very innocent young boy who saved them all by housing the most powerful of all demons within his body and they repaid him by killing the innocence he once possessed he was a light for all who saw him. He burned as bright as the sun in the sky and when the innocence of this child died it was as if the whole world was plunged into darkness. This village is the reason our world now is always dark as they killed the very sun itself. Remember this village not for their prosperous nature but for the sorrow and pain of one very innocent child suffered at their hands. Remember how he got his revenge and learn from their misstates and maybe the great Kamis will grant our world the chance to change our past disgrace and save our beautiful sun once more._


	2. Hikari comes back

**Chapter two: Hikari comes back.**

It had been two weeks since the incident at the Kyuubi festival. Naruto was now completely healed and was out of the hospital much to his happiness he hated hospitals just as much as the medi-nins hated having him there. So here he was walking down the desolate street ignoring the hateful glares and the whispered words or monster and demon. He tried not to let it get to him but he couldn't do it every hateful glance and whispered word was like a knife in his heart. He'd bumped into someone and looked up into the wolf masked ANBU. He was slightly worried because this was an ANBU they were usually the cruelest of all his tormentors.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to walk into you." Said Naruto smiling nicely hoping that it helped the elite ninja forgive him.

The wolf masked ANBU knelt down and said, "It's alright Naruto. But please be more careful alright. I hated to see you get hurt again."

"Ok sir." Said Naruto smiling even more.

The wolf laughed and said, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh Lady Aioki told me to leave." Said Naruto innocently

"What do you mean she told you to leave?" said the wolf not liking how this sounded

"She said I wasn't allowed at the orphanage anymore. Something about what happened on my birthday. She said I did killed the ones who chased me and called me a liar when I tried to explain it to her." Said Naruto

"What did you tell her exactly Naruto?" said the wolf

"I told her the truth. I told her they chased me and they locked me in that cage then when they tried to throw the torch at me after pouring the oil on me I screamed and closed my eyes and when I opened them there was a lady with red hair standing in front of me holding the torch. She was really mad at them and she told me to close my eyes because she didn't want me to see what was going to happen. So I closed my eyes really tight and covered my ears with my hands and I still heard them screaming before I passed out." Said Naruto

"Who was the woman do you know?" said wolf

"Uh huh they asked her who she was and she said her name was Yoko Hikari. She said she was Kyuubi's mate whoever that is. The people seemed really scared when they heard his name. So he's got to be strong to scare Nins huh mister?" said Naruto

"Yes he is Naruto. He destroyed over half the village the night you were born. But you said this Hikari woman was his mate?" said wolf

"Yep and she was dressed like a Nin but in white. She was really nice to me too. Do you think she'll come back?" said Naruto smiling

Wolf could see the hope in the boy's eyes and said, "I don't know Naruto. Guess we'll have to wait and see about that. But first answer me this have you eaten yet today?"

"Nope Lady Aioki said I didn't need to. Why?" said Naruto

Wolf gave a sad smile and said, "Come on ill treat you to some breakfast or lunch it seems ok."

"Oh ok." Said Naruto who looked down at the ground

Wolf wondered what was wrong and said, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing sir." Said Naruto doing a poor job of hiding the fact he was crying

Wolf lifted his face and said, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I promise I'll be good when I repay you." Said Naruto giving a small smile despite his tears

Wolf then understood what was wrong and felt his anger rise into rage and he said, "Naruto you listen to me alright you don't owe me anything alright and I promise those kinds of people will never bother you again alright."

Naruto smiled a big smile and launched himself at the ANBU and hugged him around the neck and said, "thank you."

Wolf laughed and wrapped his arms around the small boy and picked him up and said, "Your welcome Naruto. Now let's go fill that empty stomach of yours shall we."

Naruto moved to look at the porcelain wolf mask and said, "Ok sir."

Wolf chuckled and said, "You needn't call me sir kiddo."

"Yes I do lady Aioki said I have to call everyone sir or ma'am cause they were better than me. And you needn't carry me sir I can walk. Lady Aioki says that people like me shouldn't be carried everywhere or they'll start thinking that they deserve better and I should be grateful for what I have been given." Said Naruto knowingly

Wolf was getting angrier at this Aioki woman and he said, "Naruto you don't have to call me sir alright in fact I forbid you from doing it. I would much rather you call me Nissan alright. And I don't mind carrying you in fact I enjoy it."

Naruto said, "Alright if you say so Nissan."

Wolf smiled and said, "Much better now what should we feed you huh?"

"Whatever you think I should have is fine but I should warn you Nissan that only Ichigaku lets me eat there. Teuchi-oyji and Ayame-neechan are really nice to me and Teuchi-oyji lets me eat even if I can't pay for it because he says I can pay him back by helping to wash the dishes since I'm his best customer." Said Naruto

Wolf said, "So you eat their lot I take it?"

"Uh huh because everywhere else throws me out saying they don't want a demon brat to eat there. Nissan do you know why everyone calls me a demon or a monster and why they are always mean to me? I tried asking some of the people who chase me on my birthday so I could apologize but they just get angry at me even more saying I know what I did. But I don't Nissan. Do you?" said Naruto

Wolf started to walk to ichigaku's and said, "Yeah I know why they call you that and it's not your fault alright. Don't listen to them alright and if someone tries to hurt you again I want you to scream for me as loud as you can alright and ill come get you alright."

"Alright so I don't have to apologize for it then Nissan?" said Naruto

"Nope because it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. You just happened to be born at the wrong time is all. People remember what happened on your birthday with Kyuubi and they get angry cause you were one of the kids born that day but you were the only one who lived through the Kyuubi's chakra. Their just angry they lost so many people to the demon alright." Said wolf

"Oh ok. At least they're not really mad at me. Cause I really didn't know what I did to them." Said Naruto

Once they were at the ramen shop wolf walked in and said, "Teuchi you here?"

Teuchi came out and said, "Well if it's not my two favorite people. Hello wolf Naru-kan."

"Hi Teuchi-oyji. Where's Neechan?" said Naruto smiling a huge smile

Wolf nodded his head and thought Naruto's mouth was going to split if he smiled any larger and Teuchi said, "Unfortunately Ayame is home with a stomach ache. Guess she ate too much ramen."

Wolf understood what Teuchi meant and Naruto laughed and said, "Doesn't Neechan know she can't eat as much as me it'll make her sick."

"Guess she wanted to beat you kiddo." Said Teuchi as he ruffled Naruto's blonde hair making him laugh.

Naruto said, "Are we eating here Nissan?"

Teuchi looked at wolf curiously and wolf said, "yep unless you want to eat somewhere else otouto?"

"Nope I like oyji's food." Said Naruto making both men laugh

Wolf got the food to go and then they went to the top of Hokage Mountain to eat and wolf said, "Alright you can't tell anyone about this kay."

"You don't want people to get angry at you too?" said Naruto not understanding

"No otouto I'm going to take my mask off and I can get into trouble with my boss for doing it." Said wolf

"Oh ok Nissan I won't tell anyone promise." Said Naruto

Wolf took off his mask and Naruto saw that his new Nissan was a teen of at least 17 or 18 years of age with silver hair and black eyes or eye as his left one was covered by his headband and his lower half of his face was covered by a nin mask and Naruto said, "your really young to have silver hair did being a ninja do that?"

Wolf laughed and said, "No Naruto I was born with silver hair just like you were born with sun blonde hair. Their traits from our fathers. And I'm not that young I'm 17."

"That's old but nearly as old as oyji-sama." Said Naruto, "he's really old."

Wolf laughed again and said, "Yeah I guess sarutobi-sama is old for a ninja but he is only 59."

They both ate and then wolf took Naruto down to the ground again with his ANBU mask back in place. He set Naruto down near the playground. Naruto saw the kids playing and wolf saw how people were looking at Naruto and got angry.

Wolf knelt down and said, "Alright well I'm going to leave you here ok. I'll be back after my shift is over alright."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok Nissan. I'll stay here so you can find me again alright."

"Good cause I really don't want to have to chase you all over." Said wolf laughing

Naruto laughed too and wolf did a jutsu and summoned one of his nin-dogs and said, "This is Kotsu he's one of my Nin-dog summons. He'll stay to keep you company alright."

"Ok Nissan thanks you." Said Naruto who hugged wolf, "Be careful and come back quick kay."

Wolf hugged him back and said, "I will Naruto promise."

When Naruto ran off to play wolf looked at Kotsu and said, "Stay with him and don't let anyone hurt him if someone tries then attack him. You are to treat him as if he is me understood."

"Yes alpha." Said Kotsu as he ran over to where Naruto was sitting and bumped him with his nose making Naruto run after him to tag him back and wolf laughed before leaving the playground.

Naruto played in the playground with Kotsu for hours. It was a little after mid-day when a red haired woman walked up to them out of the woods making Kotsu growl. Naruto looked behind him and saw the pretty lady from his birthday and smiled before jumping up and running to her with Kotsu right behind him.

She bent down and caught Naruto when he jumped at her and yelled, "Yoko-Chan you came back."

That made the adults in the area look at her weird and she glared at them and then looked at Naruto and smiled saying, "Did you think I'd stay away from you huh?"

"No but I didn't get to say thank you for saving me from those people." Said Naruto sadly

"Oh little one I'm sorry I had to go. But I stayed till three of your masked ninja came. One had a tiger mask, another had a ram mask and another one had one that resembled a wolf. You were safe with them there so I left for a while but I followed the wolf masked one all the way to the hospital before I left just to make sure you were alright." Said Hikari

"Oh the wolf masked one is my Nissan and Kotsu here is one of his nin-dogs. He said that Kotsu could stay here with me till he got back. He had to go back to work." Said Naruto and then got a very good idea, "Do you want to play with me Yoko-Chan?"

Hikari smiled and said, "I would love to my precious little one."

Naruto giggled and then squirmed causing Hikari to put him down and he ran off to the swings and chose one Hikari pushed him while Kotsu laid in the sun watching them and making sure no one hurt them he figured this Hikari lady was a friend of the kids so he didn't argue with her cause she was making the kid laugh and Kotsu said, "Naruto my alpha's coming. He'll be here shortly."

"Ok thank you Kotsu-Kan." Said Naruto who had felt wolf coming anyway.

When wolf got back to the playground he didn't have his ANBU gear on. He located Naruto easily and saw Kotsu lying in the sunny grass. It was the woman behind Naruto that made him suspicious until he saw Naruto laugh and noticed she was pushing him on the swing. This confused him because he wondered who this woman was. Deciding he wasn't going to get any answers standing there he went over to him.

Naruto launched himself off the swing on an upswing at wolf and yelled, "NISSAN!"

Wolf caught him and laughed as he said, "That was really dangerous Naruto what would you have done if you missed me huh?"

"Nothing cause you wouldn't have let me fall and get hurt." Said Naruto all knowingly

Wolf laughed and said, "Your right but still be very careful when you do that alright."

"I will Nissan. Oh come see I want you to meet someone." Said Naruto jumping down from wolf's arms

He ran over and got the woman's hand and brought her over and said, "Nissan this is Yoko-Chan. Yoko-Chan this is my Nissan."

Wolf said, "Hatake Kakashi."

The woman smiled and said, "Yoko Hikari."

Kakashi knew that name because of Naruto and he said, "I want to thank you for saving him two weeks ago."

"You are very welcome. I was just glad I got there when I did. I am sorry I had to kill so many of them but they had to learn not to do that to an innocent child." Said Hikari

"Don't be they deserved what they got. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you." Said Kakashi in a slight snarl causing Kotsu to growl in agreement.

They left the playground and got some food before Kakashi brought them to the Hokage tower to talk to the Sandaime. Once there they knocked and waited to enter. When they did Naruto let go of both their hands and ran over to the old man and jumped up on his lap hugging him around the neck.

Sandaime hugged him back and said, "Ok what did you do this time my little sunshine?"

Kakashi laughed and said, "He's fine Sandaime-sama but the orphanage kicked him out today though. So he currently has nowhere to go."

"Why can't I stay with you Nissan?" said Naruto causing Sarutobi to look at Kakashi curiously.

"I would love for you to stay with me Otouto but I live at the ANBU headquarters not an apartment. It wouldn't be safe for you to stay with me there." Said Kakashi solemnly

"You'll stay with me ok Naruto." said Hikari causing Naruto to run over to her and hug her around the waist.

Sarutobi said, "Naruto can you please go wait outside in one of the chairs so we can talk?"

"Ok but can I go play instead of sitting in the boring chairs grandpa?" said Naruto

"Of course you can." Said Sarutobi who turned to the woman as soon as Naruto was gone, "And who are you exactly?"

"I am Yoko Hikari sir." Said the woman

Kakashi said, "She's the one who saved Naruto two weeks ago."

"So you're the one who killed those men? And you three were adamant it was a fox." Said the Sandaime

"Yes I was and it was a fox sir." Said Hikari

"What do you mean?" said the old man.

Kakashi said, "She is a fox sir."

The Sandaime still looked confused and Hikari said, "Let me properly introduce myself. I am Yoko Hikari mate to the King of Biju Kyuubi No Yoko."

Sarutobi looked at her wide eyed and said, "You don't look like a fox?"

Hikari said, "This is my human form I have another that I used that night after I told Naruto to close his eyes. My mate had one too. I know that he attacked your village but he wasn't in control of what he was doing. He was being controlled by a man named Uchiha Madara."

"That's what I was afraid of when I learned my wife was killed by that monster." Said Sarutobi

Kakashi said, "Ok you confused me sir."

Sarutobi said, "Madara used the Kyuubi to fight my sensei in the Valley of the End where he lost because my Sensei's wife Uzamaki Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside herself. Then when it was decided that she would lose control of the seal the fox was then sealed inside of Uzamaki Kushina, Naruto's mother if you remember Kakashi. I am going to assume that Madara released him from Kushina's seal which lead to her death and as you know your sensei, Naruto's father sealed him inside of Naruto the night he was born causing his own death."

"So Naruto's his third Jinchuriki then. And it's been passed down through his mother's family then." Said Kakashi, "But how are they able to keep him from taking them over or dying from chakra poisoning?"

Hikari said, "I can explain that. The Uzamaki clan has been under our protection since it was founded by Uzamaki Haruto and his wife Uchiha Midori. Haruto is our son and Midori was Madara's only daughter. Their marriage was allowed in exchange for the Sharingan they possess. It's passed down from our family from both of us. My mate gave it to Madara when our son was denied the chance to marry Midori. Haruto loved her so much we figured we would give them our family's bloodline jutsu in exchange for their approval to allow our son to marry their daughter. It was allowed and the Sharingan was passed down both families. But unlike our own the Uchiha's Sharingan is defective. Their bloodline can't handle it for long and it causes them to go blind because they do not carry mine and my mate's blood. Naruto on the other hand due to being the last descendent of ours left after Madara slaughtered everyone else has a very strong one once active because he is descended from both bloodlines. Kushina's mother was a ninth generation Uchiha as her father was a ninth generation Uzamaki. Naruto is the tenth generation Uzamaki so his will be even more powerful as it does not manifest in our female descendents like it does males."

Sarutobi said, "Well I don't know if I should really let you take Naruto as your own. What proof do we have that you won't try and free your mate?"

"I would never go against my mates wishes. He asked me when he was inside of Mito not to be released that he could better protect his descendants that way. Only those who were worthy could carry him inside them because their chakra was more like our own. This is why Naruto will never get sick from having my mate inside him. And I can assure you Naruto is stronger than any of our previous descendants have been." Said Hikari, "All I want sir is to care for the only one of my children I have left. Naruto is all the family I have left everyone else was murdered by that traitor Madara. Please allow me to protect my family sir?"


	3. Beginning of a new life

**Chapter three: Beginning of a new life**

Sarutobi and Kakashi both looked at this woman who claimed to be an ancestor of Naruto's as well as the Mate to the feared and hated Kyuubi and Sarutobi saw the tears in her eyes and said, "Alright Naruto can go live with you. I can't think of anyone better than you other than Kakashi here and as he's stated he lives in barracks and it wouldn't be safe for Naruto there as most ANBU do not like him."

Hikari smiled and said, "Thank you Sarutobi sir. I promise I will make sure that is the last time he is harmed in anyway while he lives here."

"Then you have my blessings." Said the Sandaime

"Mine too Hikari-san." Said Kakashi smiling.

They went to go get Naruto only to have him come in and say, "So where am I going grandpa?"

They laughed and the Sandaime said, "You are going to go home with Hikari."

"Awesome. So where are we going to live now Yoko-Chan?" said Naruto smiling up at her

Sarutobi tossed her keys and said, "You two can stay there it's technically already Naruto's so he may as well use it. Kakashi please show them to Minato's house please."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Sure sir."

The three of them left the tower and Kakashi took them to the Namikaze manor where he helped them get settled in. He ended up staying the night cause Naruto asked him too and he just couldn't tell that boy no. So the next morning both boys were greeted with a big breakfast which was good with how much Naruto ate. The other two just laughed at Naruto's actions. When Kakashi left for the day Naruto spent the morning looking around the compound finding a huge library and when Kakashi came back with things for Naruto and Hikari he was surprised he was galumphed by the blonde gaki.

"Hey Hikari-san where's Naruto? I expected to be jumped as soon as I came inside the door." Said Kakashi as he put down the bags he and his clones carried.

Hikari chuckled and said, "He's in the same place he's been since you left this morning. He's in the library."

Kakashi found this odd but went to find his little brother who he found curled up in one of the chairs reading a scroll and he said, "Well hello little brother. What you reading?"

Naruto handed him the scroll and Kakashi said, "The academy chakra control lesson why may I ask are you reading this?"

"Yoko-Chan said that I should work on mine since I have such a large reserve of chakra to use. She said it would probably take me years to control it if I don't try to learn it now." Said Naruto

"Oh well if you want once you're done with this I can teach you some exercises to do so you keep control." Said Kakashi

"Ok cool." Said Naruto happily.

The next few months went by without a problem. Naruto grew and thrived under Hikari's care. He also started to train under Kakashi when he was in the village. He wanted his little brother to learn everything he wanted to learn and Naruto loved spending time with his big brother. He was currently working on his accuracy with Kunai and shuriken by throwing them at the straw dummies that Kakashi had set up for him to use. Kakashi was away on a mission and Naruto was really nervous about it because he felt there was something wrong. He'd had this feeling since he woke up that morning covered in sweat. He'd been unable to go back to sleep even though it was false dawn so he'd gotten up and started his daily training hoping to take his mind off of what he was feeling. When it didn't work he did his Nissan's summoning jutsu and was surprised to see a white wolf that stood well over his head.

"Who dares summon me?" said the wolf

"I did I'm sorry. I was trying to summon my Nissan's dog Kotsu." Said Naruto

"Kotsu is part of the Hatake pack and there for can only be summoned by a Hatake. Why were you trying to summon my nephew child?" said the wolf

"I'm worried about my Nissan he went on a mission and I've been up since false dawn cause I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with him and I still can't." said Naruto

The wolf knelt down and said, "What's your name young one?"

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"I am Yoshishita. I am the master summons for the all the dog summons." Said the wolf

"The does that mean that all the dogs my Nissan summons have to listen to you Shita-san?" said Naruto

"Yes young one that is true. Now please sign this for me." Said Shita as she made a scroll appear in front of them, "it has to be done in blood so you know."

Naruto bit his thumb and signed it and said, "Ok now what Shita-san?"

"Now I will go find your brother and make sure he gets home safely. You can now summon me anytime you want. You signed the summoning contract that your brother signed to get his pack. The only difference is where he has a pack you will only be able to summon me alright?" said Shita

"That's alright. Thank you for going to check on him Shita-san." Said Naruto hugging her around her front paw

Shita smiled and put her head against him and said, "You are quite welcome pup."

When Shita left he felt immensely better. So he completed his daily training then went in and showered before breakfast was ready. After he ate he and Hikari went out to do some training of their own before they turned in for the night. Naruto spent the next few weeks training until the tenth day from shita's departure and the 21 from Kakashi's departure from the village. He had been training early in the morning when he felt the full rush of chakra flow over him and he looked toward the direction of the gate. He waited to see if it happened again and when it did he ran toward the gate. He was worried cause he didn't feel his brother's chakra just Shita's and it scared him. He ran through everyone running into them and running around them all at once. He made it to the gate well before Hikari got halfway there. He made it to the gate and the guards saw him and wondered what was going on cause they didn't know the differences in chakra like Naruto did they had no idea who it was.

Naruto saw the wolf and yelled, "YOSHISHITA!"

The white wolf saw Naruto and ran toward the gate and was almost stopped until it snarled at them and they moved and she said, "Pup I did what you sent me to do. I found the young Hatake but he's injured badly and the ones he was with were beyond my help well before I got there. He was almost lost to us too and would have been if you had not summoned me young one."

The guards were shocked and said, "The hospital."

"Come on Shita I'll take you." Said Naruto as he ran ahead of her toward the hospital.

Naruto, Hikari, and Yoshishita sat in the waiting room for news on Kakashi. They were watching the medi-nins running in an out of the room. They had been waiting for two hours when the Sandaime and his son Asuma came into the waiting area.

"How is he you two?" said the Sandaime

Hikari said, "We don't know sir they haven't said anything yet. There still running in an out of the room."

The Sandaime said, "Hikari-Chan this is my son Asuma. Asuma this is Yoko Hikari she's a distant relative of Naruto's."

"Hello Asuma-kan." Said Hikari nicely

Asuma smiled and said, "Pleasure Hikari-san."

Naruto said, "hi uncle Asuma."

"Well hello gaki." Said Asuma

Naruto was petting the white fur of the wolf and Sarutobi said, "Ok I've never seen Kakashi summon that one before."

Naruto laughed and said, "Nissan didn't summon her grandfather I did."

Asuma said, "You did?"

"Uh huh Nissan and mommy have been teaching me." Said Naruto shocking all of them and Naruto looked at Hikari, "Right mommy?"

Hikari smiled and hugged him before saying, "that's right baby. And wait till your brother sees how much you've improved since he's left he's going to be so proud of you."

The other two were confused but didn't say anything until Sarutobi said, "So what's her name?"

"My name is Yoshishita or as the pup calls me Shita-san." Said the wolf

"OH you talk. I am very sorry I am used to dealing with the Inuzuka dogs and only Tsume's dog talks our language." Said the Sandaime.

"It's quite alright. And Hatake-san cannot summon me. He isn't powerful enough to do that. Neither was his father or his grandfather. This pup is the first to ever summon me as their personal summons. The more power put into my summons the bigger I am. The pup doesn't have the control at the moment to make me smaller than this but doesn't seem to mind me being this big." Said Shita

"Of course I don't Shita-san I like you big. People are more intimidated by you that way." Said Naruto smiling

Just then a doctor came out and the Sandaime said, "So how is he?"

"Well Sandaime he's doing just fine. This wolf is the one who brought him here as fast as possible and it's a good thing she did. If not he'd have been beyond our help. He'll be on bed rest for the first few weeks to get back up his blood count and chakra levels but otherwise he is fine." Said the medi-nin

Naruto said, "Can I go see my Nissan please?"

The medi-nin was going to decline but then said, "I'll come get you when you can alright."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Thank you ma'am."

It was another ten minutes before the nurse came back and got Naruto. she took him down to Kakashi's room Shita insisted on going with him but informed him she'd stay outside the door and wait for him but if he needed her all he had to do was call her. So here was Naruto standing beside his big brother's bed while he laid there hurt. He looked around the room and saw a chair in the corner opposite the door. So he went over to it and pushed it over to the bed then climbed up onto it. He leaned over the bed toward his brother's head.

"Kakashi-Nissan?" whispered Naruto

Naruto waited and went to say his brother's name when he heard, "Naru?"

"Yes Nissan it's me. Your home safe and sound where you belong." Said Naruto softly

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw Naruto looking at him smiling and he said, "How did I get here? And how are the others?"

Naruto smiled sadly and said, "You're the only one who came home. And Shita-san brought you home. She said that the others were beyond her help and you were almost beyond her help too even the medi-nin said so. The nurse said if Shita-san hadn't brought you home when she did they couldn't of helped you."

"Whose Shita-san?" said Kakashi

"She's my summons. I summoned her ten days ago when I woke up during false dawn and couldn't get back to sleep cause I knew something was wrong with you. So I summoned Shita-san and she went after you. And I'm glad I did send Shita-san after you or I wouldn't have my wonderful big brother anymore. Grandpa and Uncle Asuma are outside in the waiting area and their worried about you even mommies out there and she's worried too." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi smiled and said, "So where's this Shita-san at then? Did you send her back?"

"No she's outside the door. She didn't trust the nurse so she came with but said she'd stay outside. Do you want to meet her Nissan?" said Naruto

"I'd like that little brother." Said Kakashi smiling

Naruto hopped down and went to the door opening it and said, "Shita-san Nissan wants to see you."

"Alright pup I'm coming." Said Shita as she got up from her position on the floor.

When Naruto came back over to him and climbed up on the chair then to the edge of the bed and said, "Nissan this is Shita-san. Shita-san this is my Nissan."

Kakashi saw the huge white wolf and was shocked and said, "Your Naruto's summons?"

"Yes I am young Hatake. I am Yoshishita. I am the alpha of all the pack dogs. Even your pack answers to me when they are home in our plane." Said Shita

"You're the boss summons for the nin-dogs." Said Kakashi in shock.

"Yes I believe I just stated this fact. But I guess it can be overlooked with the fact you are hurt." Said Shita causing Naruto to laugh.

Shita looked at Naruto and smiled herself giving a very frightening look and Naruto said, "Do you want to go home Shita?"

Shita said, "No I am fine pup I don't get summoned very often or at all for that matter. You were the only to ever summon me because of how powerful you are."

"Ok but when you want to go home just say so alright." Said Naruto petting her head and scratching her ears.

"Alright pup I will." Said Shita who laid down on the floor of the room

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said, "So the Medi-nin said you're on bed rest for the first few weeks then you'll have to take it easy till your blood and chakra levels are back to normal."

"Well at least I'm alive that's something." Said Kakashi who looked down at the wolf, "Thank you Shita-san."

"Your very welcome young one but it was the pup that sent me to check on you." Said Shita

Kakashi hugged Naruto and said, "Thank you little brother. I don't know what I'd do without you around."

"Probably be with our parents. And be extremely lonely." Said Naruto hugging him back before snuggling up near him

"You are probably completely right. I'd miss having my own personal sun I know I missed our dad when he died. It was like someone eclipsed the very sun itself. He was like you in many ways little brother. Though you're a lot like our mom in that way too. She was very kind and sweet she had what people would call a big heart." Said Kakashi who noticed it go really quiet

Shita raised her head and front half of her body off the ground and looked at them then said, "The pup's asleep young one. You should join him you've had a long day. I'll go inform the others that you woke up and were fine but went to sleep and that the pup is asleep as well."

"Alright thank you Shita-san." Said Kakashi

"Your welcome young one." Said Shita as she left the room

As soon as she left Kakashi snuggled under the blankets more moving over carefully so he could fit Naruto in next to him under the covers once settled he kissed Naruto's head and whispered, "Good night little brother."

Shita went out to the waiting area and saw everyone there and said, "The young one woke up but is currently asleep."

"What about Naruto where is he?" said Sarutobi

"The pup is curled up next to the young one sleeping as well. I think it would be best just to leave him there with the young one as he will sleep better with him near. The pup has been worried about the young one after all." Said Shita as she looked at the other three adults, "And I will stay with them to make sure no harm comes to either of them."

This seemed to placate the other three and the Sandaime said, "Thank you Yoshishita."

"You are very welcome Hokage-sama." Said Shita bowing best she could being a wolf an all

It was three weeks later when Kakashi was alright enough to be released from the hospital but the Sandaime put him on leave for two weeks further until he was certain that Kakashi was really alright before sending him on anymore missions. So he was staying at the compound with his little brother and Hikari. Naruto at the moment was showing his big brother how well he was doing. Kakashi was impressed by the level of improvement he was seeing with his younger brother. He'd already asked the Hokage if Naruto could enter the ninja academy but the council had denied his request to allow it stating that he was the jinchuriki and if he was showing that much promise then he'd be best suited to go straight to Danzo Shimura to be trained. Both the Sandaime and Kakashi put their foots down and told the council that under no certain terms was Naruto ever going to be placed under that lunatic.

_Flashback…_

_ The council chambers held the three council members Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu. All three were there to discuss Hatake Kakashi's request that Uzamaki Naruto be able to attend the Konoha Ninja Academy. Kakashi stood in front of the large desk that the other three sat behind._

"_So Hatake Kakashi what brings you before this council?" said Homura sternly staring at the young man_

"_I am here on behalf of Uzamaki Naruto who would like to enter the Ninja Academy when it resumes classes next month." Said Kakashi_

"_What makes you think that boy is even qualified to enter the academy at such a young age Hatake?" said Koharu curiously_

"_I have been training him along with his current guardian." Said Kakashi matter of factly_

"_We were not aware of him being given to a guardian. Were you Hiruzen?" said Homura looking to his left to see his old team mate_

"_Yes I was. He has been living with her for a month and a half now. She is a distant relative from his mother's clan. They are currently the only two members left from the Uzamaki clan. She arrived in our village a week after his third birthday and requested to take him in and raise him. I saw nothing wrong with it as she is related to him and quite possibly the only family member left besides his father's aunt who is no longer residing in our village." Said Sarutobi quite plainly_

"_And you did not seek to consult us before doing something so drastic? What do you think will happen when this person learns the boy is housing the Kyuubi?" said Koharu looking right to see the old man_

"_She is already aware of it actually Koharu. As you may very well know it was Naruto's great, great grandmother who housed the fox first then his own mother before him. So it is most likely she learned about it from when Kushina had been called to come to the village to get the fox from Lady Mito." Said Sarutobi_

"_Well be that as it may I don't think it's a good idea what if she tries to use him to get revenge on us?" said Homura_

"_She won't do that and I don't suggest breaking them us Mitokado sir." Said Kakashi_

"_And why is that exactly Hatake?" said Koharu_

"_Because Naruto is already very attached to Hikari and has already started calling her mommy it would be cruel of us to take him away from someone who loves him so much. She already thinks of him as her own child. Naruto is the only family she has left after her entire clan was massacred. It would be unfair to both of them to separate them now." Said Kakashi_

"_And you have met this woman then Kakashi?" said Homura_

"_Yes I have on several occasions. She is very nice and very sweet. She is just as Kushina-san used to be." Said Kakashi_

"_Well there is nothing we can do about this now. The child may stay with his guardian then. But as for this request to enter the academy I think if he is so far advanced for his age given the fact he does have the Kyuubi and all. I think it would be in the best interest of the village if he be given to Danzo to train personally." Said Homura_

_Koharu said, "I agree with Homura. To put him in the ninja academy this early would only instill panic in the rest of the village. They would start to think that the fox was trying to find a way to destroy them all."_

_Sarutobi said, "I refuse to hand that innocent child over to that mindless idiot. I will not see Minato's only son being turned into a killing machine with no emotions."_

_Homura said, "You over react Sarutobi. We are merely saying that to place him in the academy alongside the other more normal children would be foolish."_

_Kakashi angrily said, "There is nothing wrong with my younger brother. He is just as capable as any of the other children around here. And has just as much right to go to the academy as the rest of them do. If we deny him access then we should do the same to the other clan's children."_

_This caught all their attention and Koharu said, "Are you foolish Hatake? To claim such familiarity with him."_

"_No I am not. Minato sensei and Kushina-Chan took me in and raised me after my father's death. They treated me like family and would have adopted me if I had allowed them to. So for all intenses Naruto is my younger brother and will remain as such. Sensei and Kushina didn't mind me calling them my parents in fact they encouraged it and I don't mind Naruto calling me his brother I said he could and do the same myself." Said Kakashi, "just as I call Hikari-san aunt Hikari."_

It had gone downhill from there. Kakashi didn't know why they were so adamant that he not be allowed into the academy so Kakashi did the next best thing he had asked the teacher's assistant Umino Iruka if he would be able to come by every day after the classes let out and personally tutor his younger brother. The guy had said he would do it. So now Naruto was being tutored every day after the academy let out it was trying at times because the Umino kid knew who Naruto was and was furious with him for the death of his parents at the hands of the Kyuubi but had slowly warmed up to him. Seeing him for who he was and not who was sealed inside him. Though at times it was hard not to see some of the fox's influence in him due to the mischievous ways of his and the fox like grin when he was up to something but all in all it just made Naruto more adorable.

Naruto was beyond smart he was a venerable genius which wasn't surprising both his parents were as well. But some people would think it was because of the fox he was so smart. So Naruto had come up with a way to make people less afraid of him. A genius he may be but he didn't flaunt it like the other clan children did. He kept his own opinions to himself. When he wasn't at the compound he acted like a venerable idiot. He didn't want to attract attention from anyone who might hurt him. Hikari was a constant companion as was his brother Kakashi when he was able to be there. Iruka was there as well but Naruto knew the man didn't like him very much so he didn't get too attached to him. He knew he was like the other people in the village but just put up with him cause he was afraid of Kakashi. Shita was always found near Naruto so much so that he had made a friend out of Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Kiba didn't care that Yoshishita was a summons and not a partner like his Akamaru he thought it was cool that Naruto had a wolf and one that was so huge too. Although both his sister Hana and his mother Tsume didn't particularly like the boy they couldn't fault young Kiba for befriending the blond jinchuriki from the few times they'd met him they could tell that he was really a sweet innocent child even if he was the one housing the nine-tailed demon fox.

Kyuubi for his part was curled up in his cage watching everything through the young boy's eyes just as he did the boy's mother and his great, great, great grandmother before her. Kyuubi really didn't mind the fact he was sealed inside the child. He actually liked being inside this boy he was interesting. Though Kyuubi tried not to hold a grudge against the very village that now sheltered his last grandchild and his mate he wasn't able to. He was very angry that the very village where his mate was treated nicely was the same village that thought they could kill his sweet innocent grandchild. It downright pissed him off and if he every figured out a way out he was going to make them pay for what they did to him for three years. It was unacceptable to treat a child that way especially one who was the descendant of the most feared Biju in the whole world. But for now he was content to just wait and watch through the young boys eyes. He was contemplating whether to bring him into the seal at the moment because the child still didn't know about him and he wanted to make sure the boy knew that it was his fault everyone treated him the way they did and not his own fault. He had to commend the Kakashi brat for telling him the truth without actually doing it and getting himself into trouble by doing so.

He thought it was funny to see the people like the Umino boy watching his grandchild and trying to figure out how much influence he himself had in the boy. But the thing was he had very little influence. True he put the knowledge of their language into his head and taught him to read in his sleep without the boy knowing it same went for the boy's numbers. And it was true he did the same for the hand seals for jutsu along with simple chakra control as well as some simple basic training. He may have heightened the boy's senses as well and gave him more bulk as far as muscle went. But all in all he had very little influence in the boy. True he helped the child at a young age by making his memory like that of an Uchiha when they have their sharingan active so the child knew where and who to avoid. He didn't want the child to anger someone more than once so he made his memory absolutely perfect. The child by the age of three months knew more than most children five times his age. So now at three years of age the boy's mind was ten times that of a normal three year old. Putting him at the physical age of three but the mental age of a thirteen year old. Though Naruto kept the majority of his intellect to himself not even trusting Hikari or Kakashi with how smart he was. But Kyuubi was glad the boy could confide in Yoshishita because the child didn't need to be so alone when he had people who loved him so much.


	4. In comes Sabaku no Gaara

**Chapter Four: In comes Sabaku no Gaara**

_Time skip…_

It had been three years since Naruto's life changed. He had found a loving mother in Hikari a wonderful brother in Kakashi and even a father figure in Kyuubi himself who he had met a month after Kakashi had gotten back from the mission that almost killed him.

_Flashback…_

_ Naruto found himself in a dark dank sewer. He was standing in ankle deep tepid water and could hear the echo of the drips that fell from the pipes above his head to the standing water under his feet. He looked all around him in the dim light provided by the hanging lights which led in a straight line straight through the middle of the ceiling spaced about every half foot. Now Naruto wasn't afraid he was just curious as to where he was actually. He looked up and saw the lines of pipes running parallel to the lights and they glowed bright blue and some even glowed bright red. Now Naruto didn't know what the red was but he knew from experience that the blue was his own chakra. He turned and looked behind him and saw a metal grate blocking the path that way. So that meant he could only go one direction even though he could clearly see the chakra infuse pipes going beyond the grave. So he turned and started to walk through the ankle deep water in the only direction he could go wondering where he was and where he was going._

_ Once he got to the other end of the long tunnel he found himself in a large room. The room looked like an old antechamber from a really bad horror movie. The walls were solid rock with several torches lining the walls. The floor was just as flooded as the rest of the tunnel. In front of him opposite the tunnel was a large two doored metal cage. The doors were held close by a piece of paper with kanji written onto it. Naruto couldn't read it for it was written way too small for him to read from where he was. He moved to the center of the room and looked up at the ceiling and saw the same weird symbol that was on his stomach._

"_Does this mean I'm inside that weird mark?" said Naruto to himself not thinking anyone was with him._

_**Yes child you are.**_

"_Who said that? Show yourself." Said Naruto slightly panicked_

_He saw the water ripple and then heard something moving beyond the cage doors. Before long a large fox came into view. Naruto noted he had bright orange fur and yellow eyes. He also took note of the tails that the fox had and counted nine of them. Naruto knew who this was right away from just looking at him._

"_Your Kyuubi aren't you?" said Naruto in amazement_

_**Yes child I am. Are you afraid?**_

"_No. why should I be? You're not going to hurt me if you were you'd have done so by now. The people hate me here because I have you inside me huh?" said Naruto_

_**Yes they do. They are ignorant people who don't know when to shut up. For the grief I have caused you little one I am truly sorry.**_

"_It's alright Kyuu-kan it's not your fault. You didn't ask to be sealed in me and I didn't ask for you to be sealed in me. I don't blame you nor do I blame the fourth for putting you here. That just means I've always had someone watching out for me even if they couldn't always protect me physically or if I could actually see them." Said Naruto smiling_

_**You are just like your mother you know that. Though I must say you take after you father in looks so much more.**_

"_What do you mean Kyuu-kan?" said Naruto_

_**I'm sorry I keep forgetting you don't know your parents. Your father's name is Namikaze Minato. Your mother was Uzamaki Kushina. Your father was the fourth Hokage and your mother was my previous jailer. And your great, great, great grandmother was my jailer before her. She was also the wife of the first Hokage.**_

"_So my mom had you before me? Was she treated this way too?" said Naruto_

_**No little one she was not. No one knew she had me only a few people who are dead now knew. Your mother came from the Uzamaki clan. They resided in the country of Whirlpool before it was destroyed by a typhoon. You are the last member of your mother's once great clan.**_

"_Oh good I wouldn't want my mother to be treated this way." Said Naruto who got to thinking, "Are there more like me? What I mean are their more people who have demons sealed in them?"_

_**Kyuubi laughed and said, "Yes young one there are. There are nine of us all together. We were once all the same demon before a monk separated up into nine separate tailed demons. There is the one-tailed demon Shakaku, the two-tailed demon Nibi, the three-tailed Sanbi, the four-tailed Yonbi, the five-tailed Gobi, the six- tailed Rokubi, the seven- tailed Nanabi, the eight-tailed Hachibi and then there is me the nine-tailed Kyuubi. Each of us is sealed into different people. Each of you is probably treated the same way or you could all be treated differently. I don't know of one my siblings containers his name is Gaara of the sand. He houses my youngest brother Shakaku. Now you must listen to me child Gaara isn't like you. Yes he is treated the same as you to some extent he has his villages hatred and it was his father who sealed my little brother into him at the expense of his mother's life. But unlike you everyone fears this little boy including his own siblings."**_

"_That's horrible. Where is he do you know?" said Naruto_

_**He lives in Sunagukure in the land of wind. His father is the leader of Suna. The child controls the very sand itself as a weapon. He is very powerful and his seal isn't like yours little one. My little brother is caused this boy pain his whole life.**_

"_What do you want me to do Kyuu-kan?" said Naruto_

_**You are very perceptive child. You can't do anything at the moment young one. But when the time comes I want you to show him what he's never had before. Be his friend young one show him the kindness he doesn't normally get.**_

"_Ok Kyuu-kan." Said Naruto_

_Flashback ends…_

Naruto remembered what happened with Kyuubi after that he changed the surroundings of the seal from a dark dank sewer with standing water to that of their house in the village so that Kyuubi would feel more at home. He even let him out of his fox form to that of his human one. He even gave Kyuubi leave to use his body at night when he was asleep to spend time with Hikari so that neither of them was forced to be so close without being able to talk with one another.

So here Naruto was on his way to the ninja academy. He was being taken to school by Kakashi since he had a mission that would make him be gone for two weeks and Naruto had wanted his big brother to walk him to school so he could say goodbye to him. When they reached the entrance to the school the other kids saw the ANBU escorting this kid and watched as the ANBU knelt down handing the kid his backpack.

"You behave yourself alright. Kiba is going to be here as is Iruka so if you have any problems then go talk to Iruka ok." Said Kakashi

"Alright wolf-san." Said Naruto remembering what his brother had said about when he had his mask on

"Ok now I will be back in two weeks. If you are still in school when I come back I will come pick you up alright" said Kakashi

"Ok wolf-san be careful and come home safely." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi couldn't help but hug Naruto and whispered, "I will and you be careful too alright. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you little brother."

"I will and that goes for you too Nissan. I'd be alone again without you around. Yeah I have mommy and Kyuu-kan but it's not the same." Whispered Naruto as he returned the hug

"Hey you done saying goodbye to the gaki yet wolf?" said a voice behind wolf.

"Yeah I am. Let's get going." Said Kakashi all business now

Naruto smiled at them all and said, "Be careful wolf-san, Hebi-san, and ram-chan."

"We will be Naru-kan." Said ram smiling behind her mask

"Yep and we'll be back in two weeks no problems." Said Hebi

"Ok but wolf-san do know if you're later than two weeks I will send Shita-Chan after you." Said Naruto matter factly

They all laughed and said, "you do that Naruto we'd appreciate it."

With that they left and Naruto turned to see the yard full of children. He saw Kiba over by the Nara kid who was by the Akimichi kid. Naruto also located the Hyuga heirs, the Yamanka heirs, and a pink haired banshee. What surprised him was he also saw the youngest Uchiha. It surprised him because he didn't come say anything to his older brother who'd left with his own brother. It was strange to him because he would have thought like him the youngest Uchiha would have been brought to the school by his brother so they could say goodbye before the oldest one had to leave. Naruto went over and saw on the swing to wait for class to start. And when it did he took a seat near the windows. He sighed as he sat down noticing once again people were ignoring him and sitting as far as they could from him. He didn't mind really it was just annoying.

"Alright quiet down and take your seats please." Said Iruka when he came into the room but it seemed no one was listening.

Naruto sighed and then moved up to the front of the room and did one single jutsu and when she came he said, "Can you help Iruka sensei please?"

Shita smiled as Naruto went back to his seat and then snarled causing everyone to get quiet before she said, "I believe you were all asked to be quiet and to take your seats were you not."

Iruka just watched as all the kids moved to their seats and then the wolf looked at him and said, "There you go Iruka-san."

"Thank you Yoshishita I appreciate the help. Same to you Naru-san." Said Iruka who looked at the students, "I am aware that all of you are from Konoha's clans and are probably used to getting your way but here you won't be. When I tell you to do something I expect it to be done. If you do not follow my orders three times I will be forced to remove you from the academy and you will have to wait until next year to come back. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Sensei." Said the kids

"Good. Now Yoshishita will you be staying?" said Iruka looking at the large white wolf who was currently sitting on the floor in front of the room.

"Pup would you like me to stay I am not doing anything of great importance?" said Shita

Naruto looked at Iruka and said, "Would you like her to stay Iruka-sensei?"

"I think I can handle it from here Naru-san." Said Iruka

The kids watched as the wolf went over to the blonde boy and rubbed her head against his and said, "If you need me pup just call."

"Ok Shita-san." Said Naruto before dispelling her and sending her back to her home plan, "and your welcome Iruka sensei."

Once class got started after that the kids wondered who the blonde boy was. They didn't recognize him at all. One kid wasn't paying attention at all and their question was soon answered.

"Ino could you please tell me what genjutsu is and how to counter act it?" said Iruka who knew she wasn't paying attention.

When Ino looked at him she said, "I don't know sensei."

"Then please pay attention in my class. That's your last warning do it again and it will be strike one." Said Iruka

"Why do we have to pay attention but the blonde boy don't?" said Ino

Iruka smiled and said, "Naruto please repeat and answer the question I asked Ino."

"You asked her what genjutsu was and how to counter act it. Genjutsu techniques are the illusion techniques of a ninja, they normally require hand seals. Genjutsu will use hypnotism to cause hallucinations in others. By causing such illusions they can cause their target mental pain and suffering just as real as physical hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses.

To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow." Said Naruto in a bored fashion.

"Thank you Uzamaki-san." Said Iruka who looked back at the other students, "Naruto doesn't need to pay as close attention as you all do. I know you are all from our villages esteemed clans but you haven't had nearly as much training as Naruto himself has. He's been training since he was three. Hence why he was able to summon the Nin dog earlier. Yoshishita is the boss summons of the nin-dogs that the Hatake clan use as their own personal summons. Now please pay attention."

When the noon break came Naruto was already bored and said, "Iruka sensei can I please go home?"

The other kids were wondering why when Iruka said, "may I ask why Naruto?"

"Because I'm bored and since I already know this stuff it seems pointless for me to learn it twice." Said Naruto calmly

"Just because you were taught one way doesn't mean it's the same way as what Iruka-sensei is going to teach it." Said one kid

"Actually Akimichi it is since it was Iruka-sensei who taught it to me in the first place. And since I highly doubt you would change your curriculum from what you taught me the last three years sensei could I just come back when you get to where we left off please. I will come and take the tests over I just don't see any reason why I should have to stay and listen to the same lectures I've listened to for the past three years." Said Naruto quietly

Iruka said, "Please remain for the remainder of today and then I will take you home and we'll figure out a way to make this work. Because I think your right it would be pointless for you to stay here since I already taught you most of this why I was tutoring you the last three years. You can all go out to eat lunch now."

When they all left Naruto slowed and looked at Iruka and said, "If it helps sensei I can help you as your assistant till we get to where we left off."

"I think that would be wonderful Naruto that way you're still here to attend the academy but not being bored. And I won't make you do the tests over." Said Iruka

"Actually I want to. I want to see if I get a better score than last time." Said Naruto

"Alright then I will make sure that I change the tests over so you won't cheat' Said Iruka laughing

Naruto laughed too and said, "Ok sounds like a plan. Well if you'll excuse me sensei I'm going to go eat now."

When Naruto came outside he went and sat on the same swing he'd sat on before. He didn't want to be here anymore anyway. He was so bored it was getting to him.

'Hey Kyuu?' thought Naruto

**Yes child what is it? Shouldn't you be in class now?**

'Yeah I am sort of. We're on lunch break. But I'm bored.'

**Why's that kiddo?**

'Well I've already learned what Iruka sensei is teaching us. I'm going to be his assistant but still there isn't much to do just hand out papers when need be.'

**Ah so what is it you want me to do?**

'I don't know exactly.'

**Well how bout I teach you to play shogi then we can play against each other. How does that sound?**

'Perfect."

So Naruto sat on the swing while Kyuubi taught him how to play shogi then they started to play. It was quiet fun playing against someone like Kyuubi because he was very smart. They played the rest of the break until class was to start again and Naruto went back into the room. He sat back down looking out the window still playing with Kyuubi when he felt someone near him. He looked to his right and saw the Uchiha kid sitting there.

"Hi?" said Naruto confused as to why he was there

"Hi Uzamaki." Said the kid

"May I ask why you're sitting here now Sasuke?" said Naruto curious

"Well one is the girls are driving me insane and two I figured it would help." Said Sasuke

"Help what exactly? I can agree with the first reason they're all over you." Said Naruto

"I'm from a very prominent clan. My older brother is a genius. And if you tell anyone I said this I will kill you. But I am finding it hard to understand this stuff so I figured since you know it so well sitting near you would help and you could help me without it being too obvious your doing it." Said Sasuke

"Oh ok I get it. But if I'm not paying attention very well then just kick my foot kay. I'm currently playing 15 games of shogi with my father." Said Naruto smiling

"15 games separately." Said Sasuke confused

"No together. We have 15 boards playing at the same time." Said Naruto

"How are you playing with him while he's at home?" said Sasuke

Naruto tapped his head and said, "It's simple really we pictured the boards and then visualize each of the pieces moving."

"Wow. But I can't really judge how good you are till you play against my older brother he's a master at that game. No one can beat him with the exception of Nara Shikaku he's Shikamaru's father and he's a god at that game." Said Sasuke

"Oh well I'll challenge your brother when he comes home in two weeks from his mission. But I'd love to try to play this Nara guy it might be fun. Because I'm kicking my dad's butt and he's not a good looser." Said Naruto

'What's wrong Kyuu? I thought you were an expert at this game.'

**I am brat but it seems your better at it then I am. I got to commend you though not many can play 15 games at one time. You should ask this Shikamaru kid if his father would like to play a game with you.**

'Ok Kyuu I will.'

"You ok Naruto?" said Sasuke

"Oh yeah sorry I was talking to my dad. Hey do you think if I asked Shikamaru do you think he'd ask his dad if he wants to play me?" said Naruto

"Maybe let's see. Hey Nara come here a minute." Said Sasuke

Shikamaru came over and said, "Yes Sasuke what is you want?"

"Naruto here was wondering if your father would like to play him in Shogi sometime?" said Sasuke

Shikamaru looked at him and laughed which caught all their attentions before saying, "Yeah right my father would wipe the floor with you Uzamaki. My father is best shogi player there is."

"YES!" Exclaimed Naruto confusing everyone, "what?"

Sasuke laughed and said, "I take it you won then."

"Yep all of them." Said Naruto smugly

Shikamaru said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh Naruto was playing Shogi mentally with his father. They had 15 boards going at once and like he said he won them all." Said Sasuke

Shikamaru looked at him and said, "You were playing 15 games at once mentally?"

"Yeah. So do you think he'll play a game with me?" said Naruto

Shikamaru said, "I don't know I'll ask him when I get home later and tell you tomorrow."

"Ok thanks." Said Naruto as he left and started laughing, "Think we shocked him huh?"

"Yeah I'd say." Said Sasuke laughing.

"Ok so what part aren't you getting?" said Naruto

The rest of class was spent with Naruto helping Sasuke understand the material. Once class let out Naruto walked home or started to until he noticed something wrong. He looked behind himself and saw two of his classmates following him. He stopped and looked at them why he waited for them to catch up with him.

"So what are you two doing? You don't live around here." Said Naruto

"How would you know that?" said one boy

"Cause I know where all the clan houses are. Akimichi clan is the NW section of the village and the Aburame is the ne section of the village. So why are you going south then?" said Naruto

Aburame sighed before saying, "We were actually gonna see where you lived. We'd heard you were an orphan so you saying you have a father was a lie."

"Well he's not my real father but he's the closet I have to one like my mother." Said Naruto, "heck even my older brother isn't related to me or my adopted parents. He's an orphan too though he's an ANBU though so he's not home he's on a mission for the next two weeks."

"Oh well then we'll leave then." Said Akimichi

Naruto smiled and said, "Hey you're more than welcome to come over. I don't have anything to important to do. All I got to do is train after school but I can wait till later I doubt my brother will be to upset. He's always saying I spend too much time training anyway."

The boys went over to Naruto's place and when they got there and went inside they were greeted by a pure black fox who said, "How was your first day at school master Naruto?"

"It was fine Yasu is mother home?" said Naruto handing the fox his bag and jacket

The fox took them and said, "She's in the kitchen Master Naruto. I see you brought friends."

"Yeah this is Aburame Shino and Akimichi Choji. Guys this is Yasu he's one of my mother's sending's." Said Naruto introducing everyone

"What's a sending?" said Choji

"It's a sort of jutsu. You see that seal beneath him. That is what he's attached to his job is to get the door and to greet those who come in. he's made from chakra mostly." Said Naruto

"Oh ok." Said Choji

Naruto laughed and said, "you still don't get it do you?"

"Not really." Said Choji

"Well you guys remember in class how the nine-tails attacked Konoha right." Said Naruto

"Yes why?" said Choji

"Well like the nine-tails my mother's sending's are from the demon plane. Their made from demon chakra that's why they look so real." Said Naruto as he went to leave

"But that would mean your mother has demon chakra. So that means she's a jinchuriki." Said Shino

"No my mother is not a demon container she is a demon Shino." Said Naruto

Choji said, "No way. The village would have sealed her like it did the nine-tails."

Naruto laughed and said, "Oyji-sama knows about my mother. And he hasn't done anything she only wants to take care of me anyway."

"Why would a demon what to take care of a human orphan?" said Choji

Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed them the seal and said, "Because Hikari-Chan is the mate to the nine-tails and as you see I carry the seal. Does that tell you why?"

"You're the one the fourth sealed that damn fox in. No way that is so cool. Can you talk to it or not?' said Choji

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah I can. Who do you think I was playing Shogi with today?"

"You said it was your father?" said Choji

"Yeah Kyuu-san he's the closet I have to one. Just as Hikari-Chan is the closest I've had to a mom. Yeah their demons but they treat me better than the humans do. I mean I met Hikari-Chan on my third birthday and some of the villagers chased after me too the training grounds they beat me before throwing me inside a metal cage. They poured oil on me and was going to burn me alive but Hikari-Chan saved me and killed them all for trying to kill me. Hell even Kyuu-San wanted to kill them for what they were going to do. So see the demons have been nicer to me then the humans. So I see no reason why I can't call them my parents. I doubt my real ones would mind." Said Naruto

"Wow that's harsh. No wonder you took the long way here." Said Choji

"Yep this house is mine because it was originally my real father's house. Oyji-Sama said we could live here. And Kyuu-San is male." Said Naruto as he went into the kitchen.

They went after him and saw a very beautiful woman. She had long red hair tied behind her back in a plait. She wore a bright green sun dress. Her skin was porcelain white and her eyes were the deepest color of violet they had ever seen. When she saw them she smiled wide and even to them it looked like Naruto's smile. Hell she even had the six whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Oh my precious little darling. How was school?" said Hikari as she enveloped Naruto into a hug

"School was ok." Said Naruto as he snuggled into her warmth

"Uh oh what's wrong? What happened?" said Hikari worried as she knelt in front of him

"Nothing mother it's just boring since I learned everything already. But Iruka-sensei said I could be his assistant until we get to where we left off." Said Naruto smiling

"Oh well then we'll have to figure out something for you to do while you're there then." Said Hikari

"Oh guess what mommy I beat daddy in 15 games of shogi today." Said Naruto excitedly

Hikari said, "You did? Well that's a first. My Luvs the best there is at those strategy games. Guess he wasn't too happy about getting beat was he?"

"Don't know he won't talk to me right now." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

Hikari laughed and said, "Oh he's pouting. Well I'll hear about it later tonight I'm sure. But I think you deserve a treat for being him in the first place. So why don't you and your friends go play and I'll make your favorite cookies for desert how's that sound?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok mommy. And this is Shino and Choji. Guys this is my mother."

Shino bowed and said, "It's a Pleasure to meet you…"

Hikari smiled and said, "You can call me Hikari-Chan everyone does even my eldest son."

Shino said, "As you wish Hikari-Chan."

After Choji greeted his mother the boys went outside into the yard and Choji whistled before saying, "My god train much Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said, "Its pretty much all I do in my free time. Ask Kiba he's the only person to be over here before you two and Iruka-sensei."

The backyard of the compound was all a training field. There were targets for Kunai, senbon, and shuriken practice. There were also areas for sparing. There were also plays to train Taijutsu and other Justus's. The boys spent the time they had their sparing with one another and having a blast trying to bring down Naruto. Even Shino was having a hard time with him.

**Child ask the Aburame boy if I can see one of his bugs please.**

'Ok Kyuu-san' thought Naruto who turned to Shino and said, "Shino my dad wants to know if he can see on your bugs don't ask me what for he didn't say." 

Shino said, "Alright just don't let him eat any of the fox's chakra it could kill him."

The beetle flew over to Naruto and he thought 'ok now what Kyuu?'

**Well this is interesting.**

'What is Kyuu?'

**Well these bugs are different from what I thought they would be. I thought they were the ones who were stealing your chakra earlier. Let me have control for a little while please child.**

'Ok Kyuu just don't scare them.' Thought Naruto who said, "My dad wants to talk to you so don't freak out."

With that Naruto's eyes turned bright red and his whisker marks became more prominent as well as his finger nails getting longer and sharper. They were a little freaked out by it but otherwise didn't say anything. He smiled at them and they saw the fact his teeth had become fangs instead.

"_**I am going to propose a challenge for you Aburame." Said Naruto/Kyuubi**_

"I'm listening." Said Shino

"_**Your bugs they eat chakra correct?" said Naruto/Kyuubi**_

"Yes they do." Said Shino curious now

"_**Well I want you to try draining as much of the kid's chakra as you can. Our chakra is separate so you needn't worry about mine killing them." Said Naruto/Kyuubi**_

"I would be unable to do so with my hive unfortunately Kyuubi-san. I would have to take Naruto to my families Compound to do that. But May I ask why exactly it is you want me to do this?" said, Shino confused

"_**I was curious to see if it would help the child to reach my level. At the moment our reserves are unbalanced and causing him problems. The backlash has been minimal because of the control I am exerting over it but I won't be able to do that for long. If it continues it could kill my only grandson and I do not want that anymore than his grandmother does." Said Naruto/Kyuubi**_

"Why does Naruto call you his parents if your grandparents?" said Choji

"_**We are much older than his grandparents. Our son Haruto was the first of the Uzamaki clan he married Uchiha Midori. We are the parents of the founder of his mother's family. But Naruto is the last family we have left thinks to Madara. He whipped out the last of our family when he killed Naruto's mother Kushina." Said Naruto/Kyuubi**_

"Well I will have to ask my father but I see no reason as to why it can't be done if I explain why it has to be done." Said Shino

"_**I would greatly appreciate it. And if needed I can speak to him." Said Naruto/Kyuubi**_

When Naruto came back he stumbled before falling on his ass and said, "Now I'm glad he doesn't do that often. Or at least when I'm not awake anyway."

When the boys left it was late so Naruto had Shita take them home. Even though they were capable of taking care of themselves he had felt better sending her with them. Later that night Naruto woke up to a sharp pain ripping through him. It wasn't his older brother he knew that but it still felt like he was being torn in two and when he passed out he saw it.

_Naruto's vision_

_ A red haired little boy sat on the roof of a house looking up at the moon. He had two very beautiful sky-blue eyes surround by black looking like a raccoon mask. He saw the young boy be attacked by a Nin only to have a wall of sand protect him. He saw the boy kill the Nin and burst into tears upon finding out who it was. He also saw him etch something into his head where he was bleeding with his sand. The eyes that looked back at the sky and the moon were no longer full of life but cold and calculating._

Naruto sat up grabbing his head and whispered, "Gaara."

The house was quiet and dark as Naruto made his way out side. He needed to get to this boy fast before he did something he'd regret later. Naruto once outside summoned Shita. Shita for her part was worried when Naruto told her what he'd seen and who the boy was and how he knew him.

"Well pup I can take you but it would take a while to get there in this form." Said Shita

"What if I made you bigger would you be able to do it then?" said Naruto

"I might be able to do it in less time. It would take me most of the night and well into the morning to get there like this." Said Shita so Naruto fed more chakra into her until she was 5 times as big as before

"How about now? How long would it take you to get there now?" said Naruto

"I can get us there by morning." Said Shita smiling laying down so he could climb on from the tree he'd climbed.

"Ok then hurry Shita please. I fear he'll do something stupid in his rage." Said Naruto

Yoshishita ran through the village and when the guards saw her coming she jumped over the gate leaving them stunned as the stood on the top of the gate watching her run away. That was when they noticed the blonde haired child on her back. They ran off to the Hokage tower to inform the Hokage of this. They knew who that child was and were worried that they would be blamed for allowing him to leave.

Shita and Naruto traveled the forest and then entered the sand terrain of the land of wind where the ninja city of Suna laid. It was morning when they arrived. Naruto having made Shita the same size she usually is when summoned. Naruto traveled through the village on her back as she looked for the child Naruto told her about. They were halfway through the village when they saw the very boy they were searching for. He was sitting on a wooden swing much like Naruto himself at the Nin academy. Naruto got down off of Shita's back and went over to Gaara.

"Hey there Gaara." Said Naruto as soon as he got near the boy

The boy looked at him and said, "How do you know my name?"

Naruto knelt in front of him and put his hands on the rope and said, "My name's Uzamaki Naruto. I've come to take you home."

"I am home Naruto." said Gaara softly

"No you're not. I'm going to take you back to Konoha with me. Your gonna come live with my parents and my Nissan and I." said Naruto smiling

"Why? I'm a monster why would you want a monster like me to live with you? I killed my uncle last night that's how much of a monster I am. My father wants me dead and my brother and sister hate me." Said Gaara near tears

"Well if you're a monster then so am I." said Naruto, "We're not monsters Gaara. We're innocent little boys who by circumstance happen to house demons. Your demon Shakaku is my demon Kyuubi's little brother. So in that regard you are my little brother too. So come on little brother lets go home to mother ok. She's probably worried about us both."

Gaara looked at him and for the first time in his young life smiled and said, "Alright Nissan lets go home to mommy."

Naruto smiled before picking the boy up and walking over to Shita who knelt down. Naruto placed Gaara on her back before climbing up on her back behind him. She ran off through the village past people and ninja alike. Gaara saw his big sister Tamari when they passed by where they lived and he waved to her before the sand wrote on the window…

_**Neechan I'm leaving the village with Naruto. He's from Konoha and wants me to live with him and his parents. He's like me Neechan and I'll be safe there. Please don't tell father where I went I don't want to get them into trouble. I love you and Nissan but I can't stay here with father still here. Bye Neechan tell Nissan what I said ok and tell him goodbye for me too please.**_

Tamari smiled and whispered, "love you too little brother. I'm glad you're happy now. Please take care of him Naruto. We'll see each other again soon little brother promise you that."

Once they were out of the village Naruto fed more Chakra to Shita. Once she was as big as she was on the journey there they ran through the sand toward the village of Konoha where they were to be living. Naruto smiled when he looked at the small boy in his arms.

"You can go to sleep if you want to Gaara." Said Naruto

"No I can't if I do then bad things happen." Said Gaara

**Child I may not approve of what you did but it was for the best. But he's right child he can't sleep his seal prevents him from sleeping. It lets my little brother out and he's bloodthirsty. When we get back to Konoha go to see the old man and tell him you want your godfather to look at Gaara. He'll know who you mean and send for him. I also want him to check our seal too ok. I want to make sure it's working the way it's supposed to ok.**

'Ok Kyuu-san.' Thought Naruto who looked at Gaara before running his fingers through his bright red hair and said, "Were you going to the ninja academy back there?"

"No I was training with my sister and brother. We were supposed to be a nin-team." Said Gaara

"Well when we get home I'll talk to Oyji-sama and get you enrolled in the nin-academy with me kay. Then you can be on my team." Said Naruto, "and I'm going to have my godfather look at your seal when we get home and he'll figure out a way to fix it alright."

"Ok Nissan." Said Gaara who snuggled further into Naruto.

Once they saw Konoha come into view they shrank Shita down to normal size and walked through the gates. The guards had been informed to let Naruto back into the village when he returned and they saw he wasn't alone. They didn't know who this young boy was but they didn't want to push their luck since from the way Naruto was holding the boy and the way the boy himself was playing havoc with their senses they deemed the boy dangerous. They walked through the village and people only stared at them and wondered who the red head was.

"Wonder who the kid is?" whispered one woman

"Yeah and where the demon brat got him from. Bet he murdered that poor child's family before kidnapping him." Whispered another to the woman from before

Gaara looked at Naruto and said, "Nissan?"

The villagers heard what he called Naruto and he only smiled saying, "Ignore them little brother. They are ignorant humans who don't deserve your time. They are below notice. Do not bother yourself with their inconsiderate ramblings. They are not aware we can hear them just fine as if they were talking in a normal voice. We're better than them anyway. Their so frail and weak that they are think that harming a child is the only way they will feel strong and superior but in reality they are just proving how insignificant they are."

Gaara smiled and snuggled back up and said, "Alright big brother I'll ignore the ignorant humans then."

"Good boy Gaara." Said Naruto who smiled at him before kissing his head, "were almost there so won't be much longer."

**Very well put child. See you are getting smarter already.**

'_Thank you Kyuu.'_ Thought Naruto

Once they reached the tower Naruto got down and helped Gaara down. Shita waited outside while the boys went into the building. Naruto carried Gaara which wasn't all that hard since he was so much smaller than Naruto. It was really like a six year old carrying a four year old. Once they got to the top floor where the Hokage's office was Naruto pushed the door open with his foot and heard Iuka's voice inside.

"But Sandaime sir surely we're going to go look for him. He's a child and shouldn't be out on his own." Said Iruka

"I am well aware of how old Naruto is Iruka but with the way he and Yoshishita were moving it was urgent and there is no telling where they went as there are no tracks to follow. So I am sorry to say we will have to wait until they return." Said the Sandaime

Naruto smiled before walking inside with Gaara still in his arms and said, "I'm so glad to hear you two cares so much."

Iruka looked and said, "Naruto my god where did you go? Who's this?"

Naruto turned the boy so they could see his face and said, "I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving Oyji-sama but I had to hurry. This is Gaara. He's gonna be staying with me and Hikari-Chan now."

Iruka said, "Where did you find him Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Suna."

They both looked at him and the Sandaime said, "Gaara where are your parents?"

Gaara looked at Naruto before getting a slight nod from him he said, "My mother died the night I was born. My father's the kazekage sir."

Iruka said, "You kidnapped the kazekage's son. Naruto what is wrong with you are you trying to start a war?"

Gaara whimpered and buried his face in Naruto's neck and Naruto looked down at the boy before looking back at Iruka with a gaze so cold it could freeze water to solid ice before saying in a voice just as cold, "Scare my little brother again and I'll kill you before your next heart beat."

The Sandaime was even scared of this Naruto and said, "Ok sunshine why'd you take him from Suna? You had to of had a good reason to do so."

"His father was trying to kill him. He ordered Gaara's uncle and guardian to kill him. Gaara killed him in self defense. It wasn't the man's first attempt and it wouldn't have been his last. He's safer here with us." Said Naruto tightening his hold on the smaller boy in fear they would take him away.

"Why would anyone try to kill an innocent child?" said Iruka

Naruto looked at him and said, "Why does this village spend every waking moment of their existence trying to end my life Iruka-sensei? He's no different than I am. Oh and oyji-sama can you please have my godfather come to the village I want him to look over Gaara's seal and Kyuu wants him to check ours."

"So he's a jinchuriki then?" said Iruka

"How long have you known about the fox Naruto?" said the Sandaime in shock

"Since I was three. Same amount of time I've known about my parents and the fact my mother was Kyuubi's jinchuriki before me. And the first Hokage's wife before her." Said Naruto, "Kyuu told me."


	5. The Demons show Their True Power

**Chapter Five: The demons show their true power**

It had been a week since Naruto had ran from the village in the dead of night to save the one person who would be like a brother to him. When school came Naruto was more than happy. His little brother was going to school with him. No one understood where this kid came from but he seemed almost attached to Naruto.

Haruno Sakura came over once they were in the room and Naruto had left to use the bathroom said, "Why are you always hanging on Naruto like a lover anyway?"

Gaara looked at this pink haired girl and said, "He's my big brother. I'm not used to being around a lot of people because they don't like me much. And I am always around Naruto because he saved me. I owe him my life."

This caught all their attention and Sakura said, "What do you mean you owe him your life? How exactly did he save you?"

Before Gaara could answer her Naruto said, "You probably heard how I ran away from the village on Shita in the dead of night correct Haruno."

Sakura turned and said, "Of course we did Iruka-sensei was almost frantic when one of the ANBU came and told him you had fled the village. Why?"

"Gaara's the reason I left. I was woken out of a dead sleep by pain so bad I swear I was being split in half. When I passed out again I saw Gaara sitting on the roof of his house looking at the moon. I saw a Nin attack him and I saw Gaara defend himself. The Nin turned out to be his guardian and uncle. Gaara's father had ordered him to kill Gaara. And this Nin wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. Gaara is from the village of Suna in the land of wind. He is like me in some aspects that cause him to be my younger brother. As soon as I woke up again I ran from my house summoned Shita and we left for Suna that moment. When I and Shita arrived it was early morning. I found Gaara sitting on a rope swing. I took him home with me that instant. Now why are you bothering my younger brother?" said Naruto as he sat near Gaara.

Haruno said, "Well I was only wondering why he was hanging on you like he was your gay lover is all."

"Well whether my brother and I are gay is none of your business. And no I am not saying we are nor am I saying we aren't all I am saying is that it's none of your business. Nor is it any of your business how I and my brother act around one another." Said Naruto who practically hissed, "And if you ever upset my little brother again I will personally make sure you disappear and are never found."

Everyone in the room had felt the air get ten degrees colder. Naruto had glared at Sakura with such a cold look it froze the very air in the room causing all of them present to shiver. When Iruka came into the room he knew something had happened but didn't know what it was. The morning classes had gone on without a hitch and it was when Naruto had stayed inside to help Iruka with something while Gaara had gone out to play that there was a problem.

Everyone was outside hanging out with their friends. Gaara had taken Naruto's usual place on the swing and was pushing himself back and forth with his feet on the dirt ground. He was humming under his breath. One of the kids snickering threw a rock at Gaara they were all shocked when a wall of sand from around his feet came up and protected the boy. Everyone stared wide eyed at the boy. They all were worried but Choji and Shino now knew what Naruto had meant when he said that the boy was like him. Shino went over to the boy much to everyone else's surprise and stopped the swing before moving the boy up onto it more. Gaara looked up at him with fearful eyes and Shino smiled.

Shino said, "Its fine I won't hurt you. How bout I push you while we wait for the classes to resume?"

Gaara smiled and nodded his head Shino said, "Ok well hang on then."

Shino pushed Gaara on the swing for a while before the red head jumped off the swing. Shino laughed and everyone was surprised when a swarm of Kikaichu came out and caught the wayward boy. Gaara laughed and it was so pure and wonderful Shino swore it was like listening to bells ring.

'_His laugh is what I would expect from a wood Nymph not a jinchuriki. Wonder if Naruto's sounds the same?' _thought Shino as he went over to Gaara

Gaara went over to Shino who swung Gaara up and into his arms before tossing him into the air to have his Kikaichu catch once again making Gaara laugh more before he was dropped into Shino's waiting arms where Gaara while laughing said, "Again."

Everyone watched the quiet and reserved Shino throw the red head into the air only to use his bugs to catch him before they flew toward him to release the boy into Shino's arms then the whole process was started again. They were shocked that Shino was doing this without being asked by anyone and they wondered if Naruto had asked him to before coming outside. It wasn't long before class started again. Once everyone was inside and in their desks they saw Gaara telling Naruto all about what Shino had done. Naruto smiled before looking at Shino and nod his head in thank you.

Iruka was just about to start class when a Nin came into the room and Iruka said, "Can I help you?"

The man looked around them and then pointed at Gaara and said, "You're supposed to come with me kid."

Naruto took in his appearance and smelled the sand on him and said, "No. You can go back to your village and tell your Kage to go to hell."

"Naruto!" exclaimed Iruka in surprise

"Boy it's not your place to tell me or my Kazekage what to do. He has ordered me to bring Gaara back to the village." Said the Nin

Gaara looked really scared and Naruto who was standing picked him up and said, "Over my dead body. I took him from your village because he wasn't safe there. I will not have my precious little brother treated like he's a monster. Your precious Kage has treated his youngest son as if he is nothing more than a weapon that he can dispose of whenever he sees fit. Well I won't let him. It's his fault that Gaara's like this it was his decision to have that old lady Chiyo to do this and sacrificed his own wife for it to happen. He's lucky I only took Gaara I could have just as easily taken Tamari and Kankuro as well. I could have believe me your guards let me into the city without any problem."

"Again it's not your place child to tell me or my Kage what to do. Especially when it comes to his son." Said the Nin

"Nissan?" said Gaara who tightened his hold on Naruto

Naruto tightened his arms and said, "I already fought my own Hokage to keep him here with me and I will do the same with you. There is no way in hell I am letting him go with you for all I know your orders are to kill him once you leave the village."

Gaara whimpered as he buried his head in Naruto's neck and the Nin smirked before it was gone way too fast for anyone to notice except Naruto who swung the boy behind him and all out snarled, "Leave now."

**Child use ****the ****Rendan Suna Shigure. You need to tap into Gaara's chakra though. I will help you do that but do the hand signs I show you alright.**

'_Alright Kyuu-kun.' _thought Naruto

While Kyuubi tapped into Gaara's chakra Naruto performed the seals necessary to do the Rendan Suna Shigure. When the attack happened the sand lifted from around them and shot the bullets of sand at the Nin who had no hope of dodging them. To say he was shocked was an understatement especially when Naruto looked at him and one eye was black with a golden star and the other was bright red with a slit black pupil.

"What the hell are you?" said the Nin obviously terrified

Naruto smirked and the voice that they heard wasn't Naruto's at all but it was Naruto's body that said, "_**Who do you think you are? Do you honestly think I would let you take my innocent baby brother back to the god forsaken place my grandson got him from? You are more stupid then I thought. You will go back to your village and tell your worthless Kage that my baby brother and his host will be staying here with me. And if he so much as sends a single nin here after him I will personally come to his village and make what I did to this one six years ago look like nothing. Do you understand me you worthless pathetic human worm?**_"

The man looked at him and said, "Yeah but he's going to want to know who gave the threat."

Naruto smirked and said, "_**Kids who was it that attacked this village six years ago causing the Yondaime to sacrifice his life?**_"

Kiba said, "The nine-tail demon fox."

Naruto smirked and looked at the man before saying, "_**Thank you Kiba. Does that tell you who I am or are you still confused?**_"

The Nin took one look at the blonde boy before running out of the room and leaving the village and Iruka looked at Naruto who looked at the man and smiled before saying, "_**Don't worry Umino-san I'm leaving now. And I thank you for not seeing my grandson like the rest of the village does. I also thank you for extending the same curtsey to my nephew here.**_"

When Naruto's eyes turned back to blue everyone looked at him and Naruto smirked and said, "Wondered what he was doing. Oh well the idiots gone. You can let go now Gaara you're staying here with me and mother."

Gaara got down and looked around Naruto to see that the Sand Nin was gone and then hugged Naruto saying, "Thank you Nissan. I miss Neechan and my other Nissan but I like it here with you and mommy."

Naruto smiled before ruffling his hair and said, "Hey I told you on the way here I wasn't gonna let them take you back there and I meant it."

After school let out everyone in their class knew that they were Jinchuriki. Now Naruto didn't mind it at all because the adults knew already so having the kids know was only fitting. Now as for Gaara the kids were wary of him anyway due to his strange appearance but now they were downright afraid of him now.

Naruto went to the gate before going home. When he got there he saw the two guards' playing cards. He was rather annoyed with them and was going to let them know it too.

"Are you two even doing your job?" said Naruto once he got there

The guards said, "Go away demon brat."

"No I will not. Answer my question." Said Naruto angrily

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you brat. Go terrorize someone else and let us be." Said the right guard

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "What are your names?"

The right guard said, "I am Ohayashi Kenta."

The left guard said, "I am Uchiha Kagami. Now please leave us alone."

Naruto smiled and left the two of them alone once he found the ANBU headquarters he knocked on the door when the door opened they were surprised to see the blonde kid there the masked nin said, "What do you want and how did you find us?"

"Finding you was quiet easy I followed my Nissan's scent here. But I need to speak to Hebi if I can." Said Naruto smiling

The man said, "He's not here. He's on a mission. Do you want me to get your brother?"

"Nah I was being nice by telling Hebi since they were family but I'd much rather talk to your boss if I can." Said Naruto still smiling

"Hang on I'll ask if it's alright." Said the Nin who closed the door.

Naruto waited and the door opened and the same Nin said, "Come on kid but if you say anything about all this you're in trouble."

"Promise." Said Naruto who followed the Nin through the building to his bosses office

"Boss here he is." said the Nin showing Naruto in

The Nin looked at Naruto and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I thought I would inform you that your two gate guards are completely incompetent." Said Naruto matter of factly

"Oh really and why do you say that?" said the guy clearly not believing him

"You can ask the other clan kids or Iruka-sensei but a sand-nin came to our class room. I know he didn't go see the Sandaime cause he was unaccompanied by one of our Nins. When I went to ask the guards if he'd left I found them playing cards and not checking anything from the ones entering or leaving through the gate." Said Naruto

"Oh really." Said the guy who looked at the Nin near Naruto, "whose on gate duty today?"

Before the Nin could leave Naruto said, "Excuse me sir I asked their names. They are Ohayashi Kenta and Uchiha Kagami which is why I originally asked to speak with Hebi."

"What do you mean? Why would you ask to speak to Hebi on this matter?" said the guy

"Well cause Kagami is related to Hebi that's why." Said Naruto, "I was going to be nice and let his family deal with him but since Itachi isn't here I told you. I could have easily told my brother but figured if Itachi was gone then my brother was too since they normally leave the village together and my brother said he might be gone a few days."

The boss said, "Who told you what mask the Uchiha wore?"

"No one sir. It's the same way I found where you all were. I followed my brother's scent here once to see where he was if I needed him. I could tell the Hebi masked ANBU was Itachi I've seen him drop off his brother Sasuke at the academy before." Said Naruto plainly

The boss said, "How old are you kid?"

"I'm six but can I ask how you don't know that sir?" said Naruto generally confused

"Why would I know your birthday?" said the guy

"Well I was aware everyone did sir. I am after all the Kyuubi Jinchuriki sir." Said Naruto

"Oh I thought your name was familiar. But I wasn't sure. Now it makes sense." Said the guy

This surprised Naruto who said, "Can I ask why you wanted to know how old I was sir?"

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it. What exactly did the sand-nin want?" said the guy

**Child be careful he wants something from you. I don't know what it is but he does.**

'_Alright Kyuu-kun'_ thought Naruto who said, "he wanted my little brother sir."

This surprised him and said, "I wasn't aware you had one kid."

Naruto laughed and said, "We're not related sir. My younger brother is a jinchuriki as well. He houses the one tailed Biju Shakaku. I took him from Suna the night I left the village with my summons Yoshishita. His father is the Kazekage but he's been trying to kill him thinking he's too dangerous. Kyuu-kun and I couldn't allow that so I went after him. His father had his brother-in-law who was Gaara's guardian attack him and try to kill him the night I left. He's happy here and if he'd of went with that Nin then the guy would have tried to kill him. Jiraiya came back to the village and looked at Gaara's seal to see if he can make it more like mine since he father made it so Shakaku is more dangerous but he listens to Kyuu-kun so he's harmless really."

The two ANBU looked at each other and the boss said, "And the Hokage allowed him to stay here? Even though he knew you took him from his home."

"Of course Oyji-sama is very nice and said that Gaara could stay here with mommy and me. He has Oyji-sama's permission to be here you can ask Iruka-sensei about that too. They were both in the office when I came back with him." Said Naruto nodding his head

After talking with the ANBU Captain Naruto went back outside and picked up his little brother who smiled at the ANBU Captain who had walked Naruto out. The next day Naruto had heard that the two gate guards were punished for their insubordination. Naruto could only smile as he was the one who had done that. He had even ensured that his brother and he had an ANBU escort and guards who would stay in the classroom with them to make sure no one tried to take his brother again. Now Naruto was extremely happy that the Captain likes him so much as to protect them. When the noon break came Naruto put his brother on the swing and stood behind him pushing him. Gaara hummed the same song he always did and Naruto couldn't help it.

Naruto sang softly for Gaara to hear,

"_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<br>_

Naruto hadn't noticed that his voice had gotten louder or that he had everyone's attention. Everyone even the ANBU were listening to him sing. Gaara was watching how entranced everyone was by his brother's voice just as he himself was when his big brother decided to sing for him. It was a very precious gift. _(A/N: just so you know the song is The Brad Perry bands If I die young. I changed the lyrics to fit the story some. It's sung by a girl so where it says girl or has female pronouns it's supposed to be male pronouns and him. Thank you.)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<br>_

Iruka had come outside to get the kids and heard Naruto singing. He had stood near the doorway leaning on the frame while he waited for Naruto to finish his song. He saw how everyone was listening to him sing and he didn't even seem to notice that he was doing it or that everyone was listening to him.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the lovin' of a woman  
>But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand, there's a<br>Girl here in town who says she'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your pearls girls and I'll wear my best  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your pearls girls and I'll wear my best"_

When Naruto quit singing everyone in the area clapped making Naruto's face turn bright red. Gaara just smiled up at him from his spot on the swing. Iruka couldn't help but smile when he looked at them they were really good for each other.

"Alright everyone time to come in and finish class." Said Iruka as he waited for them all to go inside when Naruto went past he bent and in his ear whispered, "You have a beautiful voice Naruto."

Naruto blushed more and whispered back, "Thank you Iruka-Sensei."

Everything went normally and when they got home again they trained and then had dinner. After they got ready for bed Naruto put Gaara to be like normal. He sat at the bottom of his bed and smoothed out the comforter on his legs.

"Will you sing me another song Naru?" said Gaara softly

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok."

Naruto cleared his throat while he thought then sang,

"_Hush now baby don't you cry  
>Rest your wings my butterfly<br>Peace will come to you in time  
>And I will sing this lullaby<em>

_Know though I must leave, my child  
>That I would stay here by your side<br>And if you wake before I'm gone  
>Remember this sweet lullaby<em>

_And all love through darkness  
>Don't you ever stop believing<br>With love forlorn  
>With love you'll find your way<br>My love_

_The world has turned the day to dark  
>I leave this night with heavy heart<br>When I return to dry your eyes  
>I will sing this lullaby<em>

_Yes I will sing this lullaby  
>Oooooohhh"<em>

It wasn't long before Gaara was asleep. Naruto himself went to his room and went to bed. Once in bed Naruto went to sleep almost instantly while he was asleep Kyuubi took control of his body per agreement. He made his way down the stairs and went to the kitchen where his wife was waiting for him like always. Once he'd sat down Hikari set a cup of tea in front of him.

"**What's wrong luv?"Said Kyuubi** taking his cup and drinking from it

"Nothing luv its just I'm afraid for our boys is all. They have such a hard life ahead of them." Said Hikari as she went to sit down.

Kyuubi grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and said, "**Now listen here Kari I know our boys seem little but having me and my brother inside them has caused them to grow up a lot faster than normal human children. They know how cruel the world can be without even leaving their home villages. So trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about ok."**

"Okay luv if you say so. So how were things at the academy?" said Hikari as she sipped her tea

"**It was alright. Gaara was humming again. I guess Shakaku is bothering him more lately. But Naruto started to sing the same song Gaara was humming and had the whole school yard entranced. Even the Iruka kid and the two ANBU guards they have were listening to him. When he finished everyone clapped and he turned bright red from embarrassment and turned even redder when Umino complimented him on his singing voice." **Said Kyuubi

Hikari laughed and said, "I've heard him sing and I have got to say he reminds me of his grandmother with a voice like that."

"**His mother had a wonderful voice when singing just like him. Gods I miss them all of our children."** Said Kyuubi turning melancholy

"I know luv but it's alright we will protect the last of our family with our lives. We will not let him die before us. I do not relish having to burry another child. It was hard enough as it was to bury the ones we did. I don't know what I would do if we had to bury him to Kyuu." Said Hikari near tears

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "**Come now my lovely vixen do you honestly think I would anything to harm our grandson now that he knows about me? I will never allow harm to come to our precious grandson. You have my word my lovely vixen."**

Hikari smiled and wiped her face off and said, "I wish you had your own body luv. I miss you so much it's been centuries since I was able to feel your touch."

"**I know luv I too wish I had my own body as I have missed laying with you in the fallen leaves of our home with the scent of honeysuckle and wisteria in our noses."** Said Kyuubi and he nuzzled her neck

What neither noticed was that they had been heard. And now that person was working on a way to do just that. When morning came that person had formulated a way to do it but needed help from another to do it. He just hoped it worked.


End file.
